Years to Come
by I Spiked the Ice Cream
Summary: While packing up for college, Kurt finds something in Blaine's closet that strikes up a conversation about their possible future together.  Klaine oneshot. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, okay? Get off my back already.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Why do you still have three Dalton blazers? And…" Kurt fingered the ties dangling on the hangers in his boyfriend's closet. "…Four Dalton ties? You better not be using these for formal wear."

Blaine sighed. "I'm not, babe. You don't have to worry about that." Kurt nodded, then continued going through Blaine's closet, occasionally pulling out various items of clothing. He was examining a deep green cardigan with a scrutinizing gaze. He stared at it for a second before nodding, and then folding it and carefully placing it in a bin labeled 'clothes.'

Blaine was on the other side of the room, pulling books off the shelf and packing them up into boxes. Certain books he'd opted to leave behind; they weren't necessarily ones he thought he'd need in college. He was trying to decide whether or not to bring his copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ when the rustling coming from inside his closet suddenly stopped. Blaine turned around to find Kurt standing in the doorway of his closet, head cocked slightly to the right and tilted upwards. Blaine smiled and snuck over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He whispered softly into his ear. He felt Kurt shiver beneath him and smirked at the effect he had on the taller boy. Kurt leaned into his touch and hummed quietly in content. His eyes were still fixed on something in the top of the closet. Blaine trained his gaze on the top shelf, though he couldn't trace Kurt's eyes exactly. Kurt broke away from Blaine's grasp and reached up on his tip-toes to grab something out of the closet. A sliver of skin was exposed as Kurt stretched to grab whatever had sparked his curiosity. He was tempted to reach over and seize him by his waist – screw whatever had his attention now. It couldn't be as important as his hands on that smooth skin, his lips attacking every inch of –

"Blaine, what's this?" Blaine shook his head, clearing his head of any thoughts of ravishing his boyfriend. When Kurt turned around, he was holding an old stuffed dog Blaine recognized immediately.

"Oh my god, I forgot I had this little guy," he said, reaching out for it. Kurt handed it over to him, a curious look on his face. The fur wasn't soft like it used to be; it was worn and ragged from years of use. Blaine smiled a little to himself. "I used to carry him around with me everywhere I went. Until I was…seven? Yeah, seven. And even then I slept with him every night until I went into middle school. I can't think of a memory of my childhood that Puppy's not in." Kurt tilted his head to the side. An adoring look graced his features as he asked, " 'Puppy'?"

"Look, I was a baby when I got him, okay?" Blaine pouted. "Don't judge me." Kurt grinned.

"Aw, sweetie. It's way too late for that." Blaine glared playfully at him. Kurt laughed and stepped forward, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He looked down at Puppy. "Why did you get him?"

"I didn't. My parents gave him to me after I got out of the hospital," Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt froze.

"Hospital? Why were you in the hospital?" Blaine looked a little taken aback.

"I never told you about that?"

"Um,_ no_. _Why_ were you in the _hospital_?" Kurt's eyes widened and he tensed, his hold on Blaine's shoulders tightening. Blaine set Puppy down and cradled Kurt's face in his hands.

"Calm down, babe. It really wasn't that big of a deal. My mom just went into labor early and I was really, really small. I had some breathing issues at first, and I stayed in the hospital for about a month. I'd gotten bigger and I was eating well. When we got home, Mom and Dad gave him to me. He was my first stuffed animal, and after that I didn't go anywhere without him." Kurt visibly relaxed after Blaine had explained everything. Blaine placed a sweet, chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'm fine now." Kurt chuckled a little.

"I'd hope so. You are still kinda small, though." Blaine pulled away and pouted. Kurt laughed and kissed his nose. "You know I love you. And I mean _all_ of you. Even your height." Blaine grinned.

Kurt leaned down and grabbed Puppy from where Blaine had set him down earlier. "So do you want to take Puppy with you to NYU?" He asked with a badly-hidden chuckle. Blaine glared playfully at him and took the stuffed animal from his grasp. He gazed at it longingly, then shook his head.

"As much as I want to, I don't think it'd be a good idea. His head has already fallen off once, and I would hate for anything else to happen to him." Kurt nodded, and turned back to the closet. Blaine was still holding Puppy when he said, "Plus I don't know if I could live with myself if I wasn't able to pass him down to our kids one day." Kurt dropped the hangers he was holding. They landed on the floor of the closet with a loud clatter, but he paid no mind to them. He turned around, his eyes wide. Blaine was frozen on the spot, still holding Puppy with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"N-nothing. Nothing, I didn't say anything. I just said I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to him a-and then I just stopped talking!"

"You said 'our kids.'"

"No. No I didn't."

"_Blaine_."

"…Maybe I did." A heavy silence filled the room. Kurt walked over to where Blaine was standing and lightly pushed his hands down, lowering Puppy to sit on top of the box in front of them.

"Blaine." Blaine refused to look at Kurt. "Blaine, look at me." He shut his eyes tight. "Blaine Anderson, I swear to god." Blaine relented and opened his eyes to turn his gaze to Kurt's. Kurt smiled softly. "You've…you've thought about having a family? With me?" Blaine was taken aback at the insecurity in Kurt's voice.

"Of course I have. Um, quite a few times, actually."

"…Tell me about it? Please?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine blinked.

"What?"

"I…I want to hear about it. About us." Blaine smiled.

"We'll have two of them. One of each. When we graduate college we'll move out of our apartment and into a house in the suburbs of New York. Somewhere they can run around and ride their bikes safely on the street. You'll be a successful fashion designer and I'll get my Masters in Psych." Kurt smiled and leaned down to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Really now?" He asked, his voice muffled by Blaine's shirt. Blaine nodded.

"Yup. Our kids will be amazing because the two of us raised them. And the two of us? Well, we'll be pretty amazing, too."

"We already are," Kurt whispered. A chuckle escaped from Blaine's lips.

"I couldn't agree more." He gently pushed Kurt, effectively raising his head from off of his shoulder. Hazel eyes met blue. "I love you," Blaine said with all the sincerity he could muster. "So much." Kurt smiled lovingly.

"I love you, too. And I can't wait for the years to come with you." Kurt brought his lips to meet Blaine's in a sweet kiss, one full of love, hope, and promise of the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Meh. Crappy ending is crappy.

Alright you guys. So it's been a few weeks since I've actually posted anything on here, so I'm kind of really excited. I think I like this one, though I'm not really sure. The beginning was killing me because I thought my writing sucked and it was just really frustrating and...yeah. Once I got into the dialogue though, I felt like I got more into my element and I thought it flowed a lot better. I could be wrong though, so let me know.

Mkay. So. Hailey has a background story for this one. (But she always seems to have one, doesn't she?) So basically my brother and sister (**psychopiratess**) had these stuffed animals called "Le Mutt" when they were younger, right? And when my brother moved into his apartment, he basically left his with me because he didn't really have a place for it and he knew I could take care of it. When he gave it to me I got all excited because I've always wanted one, but I'm like, 10 years younger than him and 8 years younger than Kat so they weren't as popular when I was born. But anyway, I got all excited and I was like, "Ooh, are you giving it to me?" And he was like, "CALM DOWN, NO. I want it back one day because I want to pass it on to my kids." So the other night I found him under my bed and I was just kinda holding (read: cuddling) with it and then I was all, "OHMYGOSH, KLAINE." And then I decided that Blaine had one and it went from there. If you want a better idea for what it looks like, go here - { http :/ farm4 . static . flickr . com / 3330 / 3192128501 _ 355652f102 . jpg } Just remove all the spaces. :)

Also, I put a couple of Friends references in here. They're more like quotes, but I changed them some for the purpose of the story. If you can find them, then you're awesome. And not in the "no you're not dude, don't lie" kinda way either. Seriously, you guys rock.

Also also, insert shameless pimping here. I have story that I am currently working on. It's a multi-chapter, and it's KLAINE. I'm really excited for it, but I'm afraid to post it until I'm practically finished with it because I don't want to jinx myself by posting it and then never finishing it. As I said, I'm really excited so I don't want to not finish it. It's called "Impatience is a Virtue," so be on the lookout for it if you enjoy this or any of my other stuff.

Mmkay, did I get everything? -looks at checklist- I think I did. Alright well, hope you enjoyed it! I won't know unless you tell me, so please review! Thanks guys!


End file.
